Everything's A-OJ
Everything's A-OJ is the seventh episode in the second season of Inanimate Insanity, ''and the 25th episode overall. It was uploaded on September 20, 2014. Plot The episode starts with Salt and Pepper sitting in the hot tub of Hotel OJ, talking as usual, with Bomb also in the hot tub, snorkeling for some strange reason. The other residents of Hotel OJ are hanging around the hotel. Salt asks 'OJ Dear' if he can get the girls towels, and he reluctantly agrees. Pickle tries to talk to OJ, but OJ is distracted by a new door in the Hotel, labeled "Do Not Enter, Or You Will Die." Pepper, being the idiot she is, opens the door looking for towels despite OJ's orders not to, and out flies Trophy, who tackles Pepper. The other eliminated contestants (Box, Tissues, Cherries, and Yin-Yang) all fall out of the closet shortly thereafter. The Cherries soon tell the Season 1 veterans that the portal teleported the eliminated contestants into OJ's closet, where they got sneezed by Tissues every day, multiple times. OJ is shocked to hear this, but in comes MePhone4, who is angry that the closet was opened. After a heated argument between the host and the Season 1 winner, OJ sues MePhone, and takes him to court. In the courtroom, Paper informs Judge Gavel about MePhone4's doings and tells Judge Gavel that MePhone had comitted the crime of unlawful detention, in response to which Toilet yells that MePhone4 was never a teacher. Judge Gavel lets one of the witnesses (also known as Box) to tell him what he had been through in the closet. Despite Box's silence, the tapping of the microphone wis enough to make everyone in the audience cry, including Judge Gavel. As a result, he sentences MePhone4 to prison for 1 hour. Toilet becomes angry and splashs Judge Gavel, which makes him lengthen MePhone's sentence to 1 day. As MePhone is escorted away, Judge Gavel announces that in MePhone4's absence, OJ will take over the show as host for the whole episode. Later on, OJ says the elimination ceremony is the first thing on the list and inquires which team lost in the previous episode. Baseball tells the truth: his team won, but Paintbrush lies and claims the Bright Lights won. OJ then says he will choose who will be eliminated since no one was going to admit which of their teams lost. He chooses Suitcase to be eliminated. OJ then tells everyone to clean up his hotel, which Soap thought was a miracle. Pepper realizes that Balloon is coming and tells everybody to get into "background mode." Sure enough, Balloon comes over and talks to Knife about the changes he and him have gone through over time. Knife says that he hasn't changed at all and, after Balloon's response to Pickle's remark, he tells Balloon that he hasn't changed at all either, which causes Balloon to deflate. The Bright Lights argue about Fan's theory of the pattern of winning (2 GS, 2 BL, rinse and repeat) which causes him to become lazy and do absolutely nothing. Test Tube, despite wanting to be a team player, agrees with Fan's theory. Marshmallow complains that she doesn't want to clean if Apple is cleaning. Apple also said that if Marshmallow is not cleaning, she won't be cleaning either, causing a small dispute between them. Lightbulb was the only one who agreed to help Paintbrush, but before she could actually do anything to assist, she falls down to the ground and shatters. Pepper has an idea that is revealed to be making the contestants sing while they were cleaning. Salt agrees with her, and OJ also agrees that singing is a good idea, so he makes the contestants sing while cleaning his hotel. Soap starts singing "Keep on Cleaning", with Baseball, Marshmallow, and several other characters joining in at points throughout the song. After the song ends, MePhone4 is seen in prison, claiming he's innocent. He turns around and finds himself face to face with a modified version of a Swiss Army knife. A guy named Rusty Joe asks MePhone4 what he's in for. MePhone4 tells him to mind his own business. yet after some continuous questioning (and a bit of guessing) by Rusty Joe, MePhone spills the beans, explaining that he locked some people in a room for several months. Everybody in the prison stares at him and Rusty Joe states that such an act is "really messed up." Rusty Joe explains that MePhone4 can still change his ways because he is only in prison for 1 day, but warns him that if he continues to make the same mistakes, he may not get a third chance. Back at the hotel-cleaning "challenge", Baseball complains because OJ is usually a nice guy, and Soap tells him to try not to let the setbacks get to him. Microphone cheers for Soap, but then Baseball complains, because Mic is standing right near him and using her microphone to make stuff loud, as usual. Microphone gets mad at Baseball and notes how he always yells at her at the time, to which Nickel's unamused response is, "Really?" Pickle looks in a box of trash and asks, to no one in particular, why OJ picked today to throw out his trash. He then finds a picture of him and Taco together. He enters the hotel, puts the picture down, and starts playing a game. He then loses and Knife walks in, asking if he could join. Reluctantly, Pickle lets Knife play as well. Knife tells him he has a nice picture, then after a bit, Pickle gets mad that he lost. After a brief talk with Pickle, with Knife explaining that you can't let one bad experience ruin something for you, Knife walks out like the tough guy he usually makes himself out to be...and once halfway across the screen, he begins smiling and starts walking normally, his hands no longer fists. Cheesy then tells Microphone a horrible joke (at least, horrible from Mic's perspective) while Microphone tells him to leave her alone. He makes another joke, then Microphone throws a sponge and a bucket at him. In the next scene, Paintbrush sighs with relief and begins a sentence stating s/he finished, then ends that same sentence with "about...half" and proceeds to state that s/he's losing his/her patience. Fan tells him/her to calm down before s/he hurts himself/herself, but as Fan's finishing his sentence, Cheesy throws away the ice bag on his head, and the ice bag hits the ladder Paintbrush is on, causing Paintbrush to fall off the ladder and moments latter get crushed by it.. Fan counts down from 3 to 1, and sure enough, when he reaches 1, Paintbrush finally snaps, blasting the ladder away and causing her hair to set itself ablaze. After Paintbrush screams at Fan that s/he's the only one that does anything for the team (which is partially true in this episode since Apple and Marshmallow are enemies, Test Tube and Fan agree on the theory, and Lightbulb, the only person who agreed to help Paintbrush, was dead), Fan then laughs, causing Paintbrush to go wide-eyed (quite literally), and Fan later chokes on a piece of popcorn. This further angers Paintbrush, who then threatens to smash the one thing Fan held dear --- the Martian egg. Fan tries to stop Paintbrush, and s/he eventually calms himself/herself down, though before she can hand the egg back to Fan, she trips and falls. The egg seems to be headed on a one-way trip to doom when Test Tube slides in at the last second and catches the prized egg. Fan expresses his gratitude to Test Tube and becomes angry at Paintbrush, even after Paintbrush tries to apologize for his/her actions. After the challenge ends, OJ tells them that it was never a challenge to begin with, but then after several complaints, he flips a coin and the Bright Lights win. MePhone4 was then released from the prison out of a truck. Toilet gets excited about MePhone's return and starts going crazy, yelling at MePhone. Then MePhone4 asks what's going on. Balloon replies to this by informing him about Suitcase's elimination. MePhone deems this unfair, and as a result, Suitcase is allowed to come back. Then, with little hesitation, it is revealed that Apple was eliminated, with a record of 2045 votes.. Everybody gets shards of glass thrown at them. After Apple is thrown into the rejection portal, Marshmallow becomes happy because she hated Apple as of what she did in the last episode. Tissue then talks to MePhone4, complaining that he and the other eliminated contestants don't want to be sent back to that closet, and sneezes on MePhone afterwards, causing MePhone to short-circuit. MePhone soon reveals that, because of the prison, the Rejection Portal no longer leads to the closet, but instead to an unspecified location inside Hotel OJ. All the eliminated contestants are then sent into the Rejection Portal. After the credits, everybody crashes into Apple who was sent early. After landing on the wall, Tissue sneezes on Apple. OJ then welcomes them and offers to show them to their rooms. Salt and Pepper are seen saying "like" a bunch of times. Then, a few moments later, Bomb spins for a few second, eventually saying, "Yeah". Paper, standing right next to Bomb, then welcomes everyone to the hotel. Everybody looks on with what could be interpreted as fear. In the next scene, Microphone walks onscreen, yawning, happy that there's finally some peace and quiet. However, she then hears something from within a bush, and tries to go near it, turning the gain knob on her side all the way up...but before she can see what it is, Cheesy pops up and cracks yet another joke. She becomes mad at Cheesy, stating that the joke isn't even funny. Then Cheesy notes that maybe it wasn't, but he presumably got a kick out of Mic's reaction. Microphone was twitching. Until she sighed and then said she was trying harder than everyone else, but always loses. Suitcase comes near her and tries to explain how to handle the situation, but before she can really start off, Microphone kicks the bush and both of them walk away in different directions. Then one of the bushes actually opens, with a mysterious voice from within saying "Hmm..." Elimination Production Notes Songs *Keep On Cleaning Continuity *This episode marks the return of all eliminated contestents, and marks their first voice role since the episode they were eliminated. **Yin-Yang, however, did not speak, but was heard screaming when punched into the Rejection Portal. *The Rejection Portal is revealed to go to OJ's hotel. * Apple's record of 2045 votes broke Trophy's previous record, 1945, with an increase of exactly 100. * The Fist Thingy marks it's first return since The Penultimate Poll in this episode, but is labeled as "Fist Thingy II". * This episode marks the return of OJ, Paper, Salt, Pepper, Bomb, and Pickle, who last appeared in Episode 1 (though OJ briefly appears on a drawing in the Calm Down Corner in Episode 2). * Pizza Cutter, a minor character who appeared in Episode 4, makes a cameo in the jail cell MePhone4 was sent to, presumably for impersonating other cultures or running a false pizza company. * Teddy Bear, a recommended character from Season 1 makes a cameo in the courtroom, on the MePhone4 vs. Hotel Orange Juice case. Her last appearance was, coincidentally, Episode 7 of Season 1, where she can similarly be found seated amongst other characters. * Knife and Pickle are seen playing video games on an orange couch in Hotel OJ, very similarly to how they did in the season premiere. Cultural References *Fan's calls up to Paintbrush "Let it go!", a possible reference to the ever-famous "Let It Go" from Disney's ''Frozen. *Toilet's "Banana Bonkers" may be a reference to a drink of the same name. *The police van from benjibuddy3's "Inanimate Insanity Fan Animation: A Man's Gotta Do" appears and throws MePhone4 out of the back. *The numbers "11037", a reference to Danganronpa, appears twice this episode, once carved into the jail wall, and on the roomkey OJ holds at the end. Trivia *This is the first episode where the intro was updated, including new character poses, the addition of Dough, and a new background. *Technically, Suitcase is the first returning character of the season, even though it was an unfair elimination, and she was eliminated only about ten minutes in runtime before her rejoin. *Mountain ranges are seen for the first time in the background. They are mostly seen when Hotel OJ is in sight. *The initials of the crew-members of Inanimate Insanity are carved into the jail wall. *The initials of Adam Katz (A.K.) and Taylor Grodin (T.G.) appear formed in Tissues' snot inside the closet. *This is the first episode of Inanimate Insanity ever to contain a musical number. * This is the first time that Taco has been mentioned since A Kick In The Right Direction, and the first time she's been seen since the end of Season 1. * Pickle's picture shows a moment involving him and Taco from The Great Escape. * This is the first episode of Inanimate Insanity II to have eliminated an old contestant. * Fan's remark about Lightbulb shattering, a nod to the List of Deaths, is incorrect. As of the time of this episode, Lightbulb has now shattered exactly 7 times. This fact was lampshaded in Fan's Blog. * The episode number on the thumbnail changed from blue to orange. Errors *At the beginning of Keep On Cleaning, Lightbulb and Soap are nowhere to be seen, with the latter coming out of nowhere to sing to her teammates. *Nickel and Knife disappear after Baseball starts singing. *At the end of Soap's song, the characters at the bottom have an incorrect distance between OJ's hotel and them. *The buttons on the video game controller are flipped throughout Pickle and Knife's conversation. *When Pepper tells Salt, Paper, and Bomb that Balloon's coming, Paper's body changes back to the old one. *Though it was already shown at the end of Breaking The Ice that Paper had finished cleaning/repairing the hotel windows, when OJ has the contestants clean the hotel this episode, the windows are shattered again. Gallery Inanimate insanity episode 7 screenshot by thetgrodz-d7c0yz7.png|The Bright Lights arguing April Fools Picture.png|The April Fools sneak peek of Episode 7 posted on Facebook and Deviantart Possibleepisode7peek.jpg|Thumbnail for MrCookieOmega's Fake Episode 7 File:10253889_744560922245351_2897328242807800622_n.png|Looks like Salt returns! Nóż i Walska.png|Adam's newest Episode 7 sneak-peak Sneakpeak.jpg|Second Part Notquitehappy.jpg SaltPepperIcon.png|Salt and Pepper in TheTGrodz's Skype Icon (Presumably from Episode 7 (They're now officially confirmed into this episode)) tube.png|Test Tube appears for a split second. Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.29.45.png|OJ appears! Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.29.16.png|Pepper and Salt appears! Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.28.59.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.28.27.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.27.57.png II ScreenShot 2.PNG II ScreenShot 1.PNG Rusty Jo and MePhone4.png Abc.jpg|OJ holding remains contestants Dog pile.jpg Fight.jpg|"Ok break it up, break it up!" Box made them cry.jpg|Everyone crying. Everybody.png Abababa.jpg Cflip.png Glaassb.png Apleizlimntd.png|Apple getting eliminated. II ScreenShot 1.PNG II At Night.PNG Milk.png|Milk. eita.png|changes in the opening episode 7 ohhhh.png|Weird faces. naooo.png|MePhone4 being arrested er...png|The eliminated contestants in OJ's hotel. Untitled_Time_0_00_16_28.png|Pickle: OJ, Can I- talk to you for a minute? Untitled (Time 0_03_48;00).png Untitled (Time 0_11_57;17).png Untitled (Time 0_16_47;24).png Episode Category:Season 2 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Non-Merged Episodes